


invisible

by sugasosoft



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasosoft/pseuds/sugasosoft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she wrote in her journal everyday about how she felt until she losses that journal. </p><p>he travels and meet new faces everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She grabbed her journal from under her closet where no one would look and walked up to her desk where she always work on school work. She opened her journal to an empty page and grabbed her "special pen" which wasn't really special it was just a pen from a bank company but somehow that pen meant so much to her. 

Dear, Sad world 

here I am once again writing about what I did today which was basically nothing but stare at my bedroom walls. My mom did have company over which was just my aunt Amy and her fiance Larry which is a weird name for a guy like him, he's a lawyer in Sydney. He used to be a song writer but later quit because he didn't think that suit him. After hanging out with my aunt and soon to be uncle I went over my cousin Lydia's house cause she wanted to ask me something in person. Once I got there she invited to go to a concert with her, the only reason why she invited me to go cause she can't go alone and she also needs a ride and I'm old enough to drive and go on my own to places without needing a guardian. I don't really know who is performing hopefully it's someone good. 

sincerely, Nadia 

 

She finished writing in her journal and put the journal back away where it was. And went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

{Fast forward to 2 months later}

Today was finally the day of the concert and Nadia had already packed because the show was in Sydney and she lived in Melbourne, it wasn't that far from Sydney and her mother insisted of booking a hotel to stay for just two days cause Lydia's mother was very strict. 

"are we here yet" Lydia said and groaned "no, we only have two more hours to go and anyways the concert is tomorrow"

Nadia said and rolled her eyes "who said it was going to be tomorrow" she said with a smirk "wait!what?" Nadia said and still kept her eye on the road "well my friend Ella knows where the boys are" she said "what boys?" Nadia said "the boys of five seconds of summer" she said excitedly "wow--" Nadia paused "you're so dedicated to these boys" Nadia said "I know" Lydia said smiling. 

"okay were here" Nadia said parking her car in the hotel parking. The two girls got out the car and took out their luggage from the back seats and walked to the entrance doors Nadia walked up to the man who was working on the computer "excuse me sir" Nadia said but the man didn't hear her so Nadia clicked on the bell that was next to him and the man in the computer looked up at her "hello, how may I help you?" he asked politely "yes, we were booked to stay for two days" she said "names?" he asked "Nadia Diaz and Lydia Howell" she said "oh-yes you will be staying on floor 4 room 11D" he said and handed her the keys "thank you" Nadia said and started to walk up to the elevator.

once they reached their floor and found their room. Nadia just put the bags down and sat on the couch and sat there peacefully until Lydia came in "hey, I'm going to go meet my internet friend" she said "not without me, I promised your mum to watch after you" Nadia said. 

Lydia rolled her eyes and said "come on! this is the only time I'm not with her" Nadia just shrugged and walked with her outside. Nadia was carrying a bag that had her journal, pen, phone, and a sketch book with a couple of coloring pencils. "where are we going?" Nadia asked "like i said we're going to meet up with my internet friend Ella--she's near by-- hey, grab my phone and record us meeting each other" she said handing Nadia the phone, Nadia went on the camera app and waited for her friend to come and when she did she recorded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> First story.  
> I was inspired by reading a book that was a science fiction. I don't know how I came up with this.
> 
> well hopefully you like.


End file.
